Glytherin
by dancin-devil
Summary: Hermione and Draco united!...need I say more?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my first "fic" so take it easy on me!!

CHAPTER ONE Reminiscing

* * *

At about 1:30 on a Saturday afternoon, Hermione Granger was lying on her bed just thinking…about anything really, but mostly her life. Hermione was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 6 years ago, when she was 11 years old. She remembered she was lying in this exact same spot, doing the exact same thing, when a large snowy white owl swooped in through her bedroom window with a letter for;

Ms. Hermione Granger

The West Bedroom

275 Old London Drive

London, England 1245-0097

Hermione sat there in awe, wondering how this person knew where she was in her house at that very moment. Were there spies around the neighborhood? She turned the letter around to open it and saw a seal, it read, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Witchcraft?! Am I a witch, she wondered? Just then her mother walked in and asked how she had gotten a letter, when the mail hadn't arrived yet.

"It says its from a School called Hogwarts? And no the mail didn't come, an owl flew in my window and dropped it into my lap," Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh dear, I suppose you are a witch, and I hadn't even prepared myself to tell you yet. Not if you didn't get accepted." Her mother said worriedly.

"You mean, I'm going to go to school there? I really am a witch?? Cool. Are there any other witches in our family?" Said Hermione.

"Yes, your father and I your Aunt and Uncle, almost all of us. It's the best thing that ever happened to us, that school."

"So can I go?"

"Of course, unless you don't want to?

"Oh I want to alright."

"Ok dear, tomorrow morning we'll go and get your supplies. There should be a supply list inside the envelope." Her mother said.

"Ok, I'm going to go to sleep now, it's going to be an exciting day."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Hermione awoke with a strange feeling of excitement. That's Right! I'm a witch and we are going to get my things for school today. She hurriedly got dressed and went downstairs to eat her breakfast.

On the way to town, Hermione asked her mother where they would find the magical stuff like a wand, cauldrons, and robes. Certainly not in London.

"No, dear. There is a magic London too. We have to go to the Leaky Cauldron in order to enter it though," stated her mother mater-of-factly.

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron they went right through to the other side. Hermione watched in awe as her mother tapped her wand against the brick wall in a pattern. Then suddenly, the bricks began to move aside and a whole other town appeared behind it. Hermione was too amazed to say anything.

"First we'll have to stop at the bank, Grigotts, for some wizard money," said her mother.

At the bank, they took out money, from GOBLINS! The most amazing thing Hermione had ever seen, just like in fairy tales.

Soon, they were on their way to Olivanders Wand Shop. When they walked in an old man appeared out of nowhere and asked if it would be her first year at Hogwarts.

Hermione replied quietly as the old man looked through stacks of wands for the right one. When he found one he thought would be right, he handed it to her and said, "One long Phoenix feather, a unicorn hair, vampires blood, and a lot of magic."

Hermione took the wand and the man told her to wave it and see if it did anything. When Hermione waved the wand sparks of all colors came out the end of it.

"That's the one!" Olivander cried with glee.

Hermione's mother paid for the wand and headed to the cauldron shop to buy two pewter cauldrons. After that they headed to the bookshop and got the required books for first years. After this came quills and parchment.

Hermione then fell asleep on her bed remembering all of this. She couldn't wait to see her friends again this year. It would be one of their best.


	2. Chapter 2 The Deal

**Rolemodelgirlie **and **The Black Unicorn**

Thanks for your review…

**Kyree24** and** Hottiesplomiegirl** and to everyone I totally forgot to mention in the first chapter that the reason why Hermione's parents were keeping the MAGIC a secret was because they were in hiding from Voldemort because they were Aurors and Voldemort was after them. Although both of them aren't magical, meaning she is still a Muggle Born. SORRY FOR THE MISHAP!

ENJOY!

Chapter Two-The Deal

The next morning Hermione woke up at 5:30 am. She wanted to have enough time to make sure she had everything she needed for school in her trunk. She also wanted to have time to recheck her homework for the 5th time. Though she knew she did an excellent job, Hermione was always checking and rechecking her homework. She made sure to spend extra time on her potions essay, knowing that Professor Snape would probably give her a lower than perfect grade just because she was Hermione and was a Gryffindor.

When she finished checking everything she put Crookshanks in his carrier and with a wave of her wand, levitated them downstairs into the living room for her father to put in the car. When she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see that her mother and father were sitting at a table filled with every possible type of breakfast food available. Eggs, French Toast. Pancakes, Waffle, Fruits, Juices, Cereals, Oatmeal, everything. As she walked in and took a plate she asked her mother why she had made all of this food.

"Why because we have something to celebrate, of course!" Exclaimed her mother.

"You're THIS excited about me leaving?" Joked Hermione.

"No, Dumbledore sent us a letter this morning…and…why don't you read it for yourself," said her mother while handing Hermione the envelope.

Hermione read the letter aloud.

Dear Ms. Granger,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been appointed Head Girl for this year. As Head Girl, you have many privileges as well as responsibilities. Your responsibilities include the following.

You help patrol the hallways at night for about an hour after curfew, (10:00)

You help to plan special events such as dances, Hogsmeade trips, and Field trips, (if any.)

Giving detention to anyone you feel necessary of who has broken school rules.

Your privileges include,

1. Extra Hogsmeade trips

2. Your own room, (although connected with the Head Boy's room.)3.

3. A later curfew

4. Access to the restricted Section in the library.

I hope you find this suitable. When you arrive on the train I would like you to join the Head Boy in compartment #127, to discuss room arrangements and shifts in keeping the passengers on board the train under control.

Thank You,

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

As Hermione read the letter, she hadn't realized that her mouth was hanging open the whole time. When Hermione looked up she couldn't help but notice her parents staring at her with huge smiles.

"I can't believe this! This is what I've wanted ever since I started at Hogwarts. Oh my Gosh1 I can't wait to get on the train!."

"Well you won't have to wait long, it's time to go." Said her father.

As they took her trunk out to the trunk of the car, the feeling she was dreading started to welcome its way into Hermione, home sickness. She new her parents would keep in touch as they always did, but yet she had a feeling that something would be different this time. As she said goodbye to her mother, she had tears of sadness, and happiness in her eyes. She got into the car with her father and they drove silently to King's Cross.

Once they arrived at the train station, her father helped her get her trunk onto a cart and helped her push it through the barrier. As they said goodbye Harry and Ron had arrived and were about to go find Hermione when Ron said, "Whoa, Harry who's that hot girl by the Entrance to the train?" as he pointed to a pretty girl who had long straight golden hair, and a great body. Boy, she had the hips, the waist, the butt, and a nice looking chest too, thought Ron and Harry at the same time.

"I don't know Ron lets go see." Replied Harry.

As they were walking toward the train's entrance the beautiful girl turned around.

"Hermione!" The both yelled in surprise.

"Oh hey guys, did you have a good summer?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, great summer. Harry…my house…Quidditch…fun." Said Ron with a dazed look on his face. He was still staring at Hermione as if she were on display.

"Uh, guys, I'm up here." She said while blushing.

As both guys brought their heads up toward Hermione's face from her chest, Ron asked, "What happened to you? You…changed. It's not bad though, believe me."

As they got an empty compartment on the train, Hermione began to explain what had happened to her. "Well, I wanted a new look, so I bought some makeup, and tried a few things. I was experimenting with my hair and decided that I liked it better straight so I use d a straightening charm on it. And well, the rest I guess I grew into."

"Well, this look is good for you, and for us." Said Harry.

"Thanks Harry, I guess. Oh! I forgot to tell you! I'm the new head Girl for this year!"

"Wow, that's really cool Hermione! But you know your gonna let us off on some things right?" said Ron.

"Sorry, Ron. I have to treat you just like everyone else."

"Aww! Come on Hermione! Why can't you have a little fun once in a while! Obviously you haven't changed THAT much!" Whined ron.

"Sorry guys. Oh, I have to go to the Heads department, I'll be back in no more than an hour. See you guys." Waved Hermione.

When Hermione arrived in compartment #127, she found it empty. She sat down and began to read the book that was in her shoulder bag. When she was just starting to get into the book she heard a very unpleasant voice from behind her.

"Granger? I should have known I would get stuck with the Mudblood. And oh look, her nose is stuck in a book as always," said a very angry Draco Malfoy.

"Well, I really don't want to work with a fowl, low life, git like yourself either. Why don't we just get this over with? Professor Dumbledore said he would leave a sheet of directions on the window," replied Hermione.

"Whatever Mudblood," said Malfoy as he began to see the changes in Hermione. She was wearing a short skirt that showed off her legs, and Malfoy was really noticing it…she had definitely grown up. Malfoy found himself observing her and liking what he saw, when Hermione said with an annoyed voice,

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are we going to read this and get to work?"

"Fine."

Hermione began, "He said we have to share a common room and our rooms will be next to each other so we might as well try and get along. How about we call a truce? We have to try to be civil to each other, and oh, no name calling, actually lets be NICER to one another. Whoever is the first to break the truce has to tell the whole school that the other is who they most adore within the whole school. Deal?"

"Hmmm, ok but lets make it more interesting. We'll throw in 20 galleons too. How about it?" Suggested Malfoy.

"Deal. Shake on it." Implied Hermione.

"Deal." And they shook hands.


End file.
